The Footbots
Robot Foot Soldiers also known as "Footbots" - are robotic versions of their human counterparts and now make up a considerable portion of the Foot Clan in this series. They are introduced early on in Season 2. History The Kraang offer to give these Foot robots to the Shredder to assist him in killing off the Turtles, in spite of the fact that the Shredder had just made the declaration that the Kraang are 'useless' to him. The reason that these robot ninjas were created in the first place is because the regular, human foot soldiers were less adaptable and were defeated too easily in many battles. These robots, on the other hand, are much more agile. They can also memorize their foes' moves and can emulate them perfectly minutes afterward. Afterwords, the Foot Ninjas were replaced. In Follow the Leader, ''these robots intimidate Karai in Chris Bradford's old Dojo. She puts up a strong defense against the robots, though one manages to outmatch her by grabbing her on the wrist. After the Shredder leaves on a journey to Japan and tells Karai not to attack the Turtles while he's gone, she purposely disobeys his orders and uses these robots to capture Leo, having him hung in a cage in Bradford's dojo. After the other turtles come to his rescue and leave the building with him, a chase ensues and the robots fail to destroy the Turtles after they escape with a Ninja Smoke Bomb. In Target: April O'Neil, ''they successfully track down April on Karai's orders and they almost kill her, until Donatello makes an intervention. It is also revealed in this duration of time that they have been upgraded with two extra, hidden arms and concealed saws, maces and scythes and other weapons protruding from where their hands would be. In "The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones!", these robots manage to trail a curious Casey Jones to the Turtles' hideout and successfully infiltrate it. They are able to put up quite a good fight, though the combined efforts of Splinter, Casey, April, and the Turtles ultimately proves to be victorious. They have been used in the battlefield constantly, and have proven to be quite a challenge more than once, though the Turtles have slowly been catching on to the robots' unique fighting tactics. In "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman", these robots were shown to have the ability to fly in the air using gliders located just beneath their forearms. It is unknown whether or not they've had this ability since they were created or if they were upgraded again recently. They also make appearances in the episodes The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto and Vengeance is Mine. Trivia *In the 1987 series, the Foot Soldiers were also robots for the most part. *They are much more skilled than the regular, human Foot Soldiers. *In this series, these robots have a robotic battle cry. **In addition, the battle cry makes reference to Kamen Rider's Shocker Combatmen, as it's very similar to his. *They are the replacement of the normal Foot Soldiers. **It is unknown what happened to the original soldiers. *The Foot-Bots' noises are similar to the cat-like noises made by the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. Gallery Foot Bot pose.png Footbots.png|Foot Bots Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:The Foot Clan Category:Bad Guys Category:Weapons Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Alien Technology Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Shredder's weapons Category:Turtles enemies Category:Non-Mutants Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Ninjas Category:Types of Ninjas Category:The Kraang